I'll Be There
by Karuninja-01
Summary: When Soul goes to an all boys' music academy, Maka is left alone with no one but a blue haired meister to cheer her up. Will sparks fly between the two best friends? Rated T just in case.


I'll Be There Chapter 1 : **Please Don't Go.**

"You can't just leave me here alone, Soul!" Maka had been all night crying for today Soul was on his way to an all boys music academy in Russia. " You promised me that you would never leave me. You said-"

"I know what I said Maka! I'm sorry for it too. It's just, you know this is my dream and I thought you would be happy for me. Look Maka I've gotta go."

"You know what Soul if you step out that door where through. Don't even think about coming back, I thought you were different from all the other guys but I guess you're not. Everyone I loved always left Kid, You , Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, even my whole family Soul!"

"Maka I know your upset and I know its uncool of me leaving but this is something I've always wanted to do, I'll be back eventually I promise."

" No soul don't promise me, just leave please."

"Maka I'm sor-"

"Soul I said get the hell out!" and with a simple nod Soul Eater walked out without even looking back. Maka didn't even have enough strength to go to her room she simply slid onto the floor and cried once again.

**Couple hours later*****

(Black*Star's POV)

'I wonder how Maka's handling with Soul going to Russia and junk. She's probably super proud and bragging to all her friends like girls always do' Black*Star was home watching TV. He knew Soul was going to Russia and all, he wasn't all that surprised that Soul was going considering he was a fantastic piano player. "Good Shinigami I'm starving!" Star was going to call out to Tsubaki until he remembered that Tsubaki went back to Japan to stay with her family. He stayed silent for a moment 'Oh well, guess Maka's our lucky winner, since not everyone can be visited by a god' "HAHA YAHOOO!"

Black*Star made it to Maka's house and rapped loudly on the door, he had heard something like a low mumble but shrugged it of and knocked again.

"I **SAID **GO AW-... Star? What are you doing here?

"Maka! Jeez you look like a mess. Anyways I'm hungry and I thought maybe you could make me some grub.

"Black*Star could you just leave I'm... I'm not feeling well and..." Maka tried to hold back the tears but couldn't, soon her face was wet all over again. The assassin had never seen the scythe meister cry, he had known her since they were kids and never did he see a tear roll down her face (not even when her parents divorced).

"Maka, what's the matter, you okay, if you want I can just go buy food you don't need to cry if you don't want to cook." this made Maka giggle a little.

"You're so naive, Star. No I can make you something what do you want." Maka let Black*Star in and let him have a look around.

"How 'bout some pancakes, if you don't mind" and with that maka cooked them both chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey Maka, whats got you so down today."

"Oh. So you've figured out that I wasn't crying over making you food?"

"Well, I was thinking [and you know how much I hate doing that] you're not one to cry. Black*Star looked over to where Maka was and saw her with her bangs over her eyes.

"Maka...?"

"It's nothing Black*star, I guess I'm getting sick or something. Do you want syrup on your pancakes?"

"Umm.. Yea, Sure." They ate in silence.

"Oh. Hey! Maka! How 'bout we go to the fair. Y'know the one in Central Park. Killik says it was really fun. Huh? How 'bout it?

"I don't know Star you know I'm not feeling well and-"

"That's my point Maka, we should go. Maybe the fresh air will do you some good. Come on. Pleeeeaasse. Black*Star got on his knees to beg. Maka laughed at this.

"Fine Star I'll go with you just let me get in the shower, you can watch TV if you want. Maka put the plates in the dish washer and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**30 minutes later******

Maka and Black*star were soon at the fair having a good time they had just got off the bumper cars when Maka suggested they go to the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm having a great time Black*Star, Thank you."

"Well of course you're having fun you're with me aren't you" Maka laughed then sighed

"You're an idiot star I hope you know that, but you're my idiot." Maka sweat dropped.

The Ferris wheel soon came to a stop and they sat on top in silence until Black*Star heard _Dirty Harry_ playing on the other ride.

"Holy Shit this is my Song!Hell Yeah! YAHOO!" Maka had heard the song before and actually kinda liked it so she sang along, this surprised the assassin.

"**You **actually Like the _Gorillaz?_

"Why are you surprised and no I don't really know how the Gorillaz are but I have heard of this song and I liked it."

"Well they're an awesome band and I'm going to bring all of their CD's so you can listen to them. These guys are my all time favorite band so I have all there songs." The song soon ended and they left after that. They were soon at Maka's door.

"I had a great time Black*Star, thank you for it, I feel better thanks to the fresh air.

"No problem Maka I guess I'll see you later." Black*star looked down at Maka since she was a little shorter. He remembered when she used to be taller than him, he felt intimidated even if he was physically stronger than she was. He then noticed her eyes, how they sparkled in the low lighting. Those beautiful jade eyes...

"Well I'll see you later Star. Bye." Black*Star took the elevator down and thought. He then walked out of the building blushing. "Fuck."

A/N: I'M BACK FROM HIATUS EVERYONE! :D I decided I'm gonna stop with my wonderland story and just work with this one and maybe rewrite it when I feel stronger because I read it and it sucked. I mean why didn't anyone tell me "STOP THIS STORY YOU STUPID BITCH" because I seriously would have stopped I was going to make this a one shot but I was like fuck it _Let it Be._ Haha Beatles reference. I'm going to start committing myself to my fanfiction account [this is a big commitment considering I'm a procrastinator] I'm even going to start posting stuff on deviantArt, if you really want to see me post stuff look for me on tumblr I post on that shit EVERYDAY. Oh! For those of you who don't know who the Gorillaz are they awesome actually Maka's named after one of the guys who created the Gorillaz. (Damon Albarn) :) you know just a fun fact, but yeah I love Dirty Harry that is my all time favorite song. Well I guess I will see ya'll later BYE.


End file.
